


Between worlds pt 24

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon alert lemon alert, don't like do not read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between worlds pt 24

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LEMON. DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!

"W-what..." Law's surprise was not hidden from the girl embracing him. Sighing she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Are you deaf? I said that I love you to..." (Y/n) replied a blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
Law thought he had heard wrong, or perhaps this was a dream. He never thought that his feelings would be admitted, nor did he think they would be reciprocated. A blush wormed its way onto the mans cheeks as he thought about the situation.  
  
Just her, him and a locked room on an empty submarine. They had both confessed and here she was sitting on his lap.  
  
Frowning at Law's shy nature, (Y/n) sighed, grasping his face in her (s/c) hands.   
  
"Let's give you a kick starter...Dr.heart stealer."   
  
A shiver of delight ran down the length of Law's spine, he quite liked this position. Slamming her (l/c) lips against his in a rough and passionate way. His lips instantly melded with hers, pressing back and slipping a skilled tongue between her supple lips.   
  
Quickly, oh so quickly Law gained dominance, roughly pressing (Y/n) against his wall. A thin and powerful knee parting her legs and pressing firmly against her heated core. She blushed and squirmed at the odd contact, and Law pulled away from the kiss a bit to smirk.  
  
He was enjoying this, she was so beautiful, even more so now that he knew she reciprocated the feelings of love and passion. "As a doctor...I am inclined to worry about your health...Miss (y/n)-ya...you seem to be quite hot under the collar...allow me to fix that for you." Law chuckled darkly, she shivered delightfully, a small mewl escaping from her parted lips.   
  
He gently, teasingly and slowly ground his knee into her aching core. She whimpered and ground back, wishing for more contact. Law clicked his tongue, pressing her more firmly against the wall.   
  
"My, my...(Y/n)-ya...be patient, treatment takes time." Law scolded her huskily, his breath fanning out in warm tendrils across the skin of her ear.   
  
She shivered once more as Law's lips began leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses along her neck, showering her skin with some new form of love that was completely foreign to her. Her body was quickly lighting up like a fire beneath his tantilizing touches.   
  
His hands smoothed up and down her clothed curves, mapping out the territory in a lustful and rough way. His hands where warm and his touches where smooth, yet all it did was add to the fire burning in the pit of her stomach, making it almost unbearable.  
  
Biting down softly on her neck, marking her in his own way, Law let a low and gutteral growl escape him. She winced at the pain, but soon enough he apologetically lapped at the sensitive area, his lips soothing the sore almost imediately.   
  
One hand grasped her butt harshly, dragging her body closer to his own as the other trailed up her stomach and sneakily slipped beneath her clothes to reach for a soft breast.   
  
She ground her hips into him harshly, earning a low grown from him as he pulled away from her neck to engage in another fiery kiss filled with lust and passion. His hand continued groping, touching, rubbing, squeezing and tracing her breast. Only switching between the two when he felt the other had been unattended for much to long.  
  
Pants, moans, groans, mewls and other sounds of love and pleasure left both their lips as they continued their game of predator vs prey. Dancing in a wild and forbidden way that was meant for lovers.  
  
He was hungry, looking to devour her. She tasted so much better than Law could have ever imagined, tangling her hands in his hair, his hat falling to the floor and being forgotten as she massaged his scalp in encouragement.   
  
There was no time for words any more, the two had to unleash their pent up desires, it was inescapable. The lust was so thick, one could practically see it swirling through the air in large puffs of heat.   
  
Their sexual tension had slowly built up higher and higher the longer they had known each other, always lurking somewhere deep in the recesses of their minds. It was inevitable, they both knew that one day their self-control would snap.  
  
Hastilly, clumsily, the two clammered to the bed in a passion filled rush. Tumbling carelessly onto the matress as Law quickly regained his composure.   
  
Clothes where thrown in a animalistic type fury, being tossed in some unknown direction to be forgotten until morning came around, bringing with it an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.   
  
Lips smashing together passionately, a long and thin hand began palming (Y/n)'s wet center and only proving to further raise her desires. She was warm, pulsing from the need and want that Law had sparked inside her. She was ready to beg for him, yet he wouldn't give in so easily, Law would torture her in these teasing ways until she couldn't bear it.   
  
Sliding two agile digits into her, he began a slow pace, readying her for what was soon to come. He swallowed every delicious sound she made, wishing not to allow even the walls of the submarine to hear his precious angels voice. For he wished to be the only thing to be permitted to hear such pleasing sounds.  
  
And she was writhing, squirming in pleasure at the very thought of Law's skillful hands setting her entire body ablaze. Her nerves clentching and unclentching erratically, the pleasure rising as the knot within her tightened ever more. It was agonizing, she just wanted to explode, waiting for the height of pleasure to break and a wash over her and give her a taste of paradise.   
  
Pulling back, Law looked at her face, panting from his own need, his own desires. Her face ontorted erotically in pleasure, biting down on her supple lips, she cried out over and over again. His name leaving her lips and only heating his aching erection further, he felt as though he'd explode just from the sounds she was making.   
  
Grasping her hands firmly in both of his own, Law placed his hardened length at her entrance, despite wishing to tease her further. If he waited much longer he knew for a fact that he would be unable to take it.  
  
He needed only to glance at her face once for consent. And he recieved no qualms as She nodded to him in comfirmation, unable to take much more of his mind boggling foreplay.  
  
Law knew exactly what he was doing to her, because she was driving him crazy in the very same way. Pulling at his heart strings, pushing him well beyond his limits and sending his mind and body into overdrive.   
  
"Close your eyes, squeeze my hands. Its better to do it in one swift moment. I'll count to three. Just breath deeply." Law warned quietly, his tone not quite concerned but definitely filled with care and love. (Y/n) nodded to assure him that she had heard his words. And in return He smiled down at her, a rare smile only he seemed capable of.   
  
"One."  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
It was less painful than she had expected, however, it was a searing pain all the same. Sharp and quick, it soon dulled to a painful throb between her thighs. It was hot and foreign feeling, an almost burning sensation that spread and pushed up from beneath her stomach and into her chest. However pleasure edged at the sides, dabbing away the painful feeling if only just a little.   
  
Squeezing his hands tightly, she tried to grow used to the new feeling that had been thrown upon her. It was strange, yet it wasn't unpleasant she supposed. As if sensing her unease, Law leaned down kissing her gently upon the forehead.   
  
"You're doing well, just let me know when you're ready to go further." Law coaxed gently, his lips touching her forehead, cheeks and nose before connecting with her lips once again. He was a gentle soul, looking only to comfort her with his soothing touches.  
  
She nodded her head, biting back the sharp prickling pain and experimentally moved her hips a bit. It still hurt a bit, but it wasn't to bad.  
  
"Y-you...can move." She informed him quietly, hoping that with movements the pain would lessen much quicker.  
  
Gentle, his thrusts where slow and gentle. He watched her face, making sure she was alright all the while. As the pain lessened, his thrust grew quicker and more powerful. It was as if their minds where connected, like he could tell when her pain was lessening.   
  
Their sounds of pleasure echoeing in the room as thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies, Law made sure that he kept his pace just right for her. He was being unusually considerate of her well being, but then again, she knew he was just shy and liked covering it up by acting tough.  
  
It was a nice feeling, to have him inside her like this. He rubbed against her innermost walls, reaching places she had not felt before, places she had not been aware even truly existed.   
  
He was warm, pulsating in a delightful way. And together, matching the pace of their breathing as they moved in sync, all worldy thoughts and worries where lost. They could only focus on each other, making love and showing one another their hearts. Their true desires.   
  
Soon enough he hit a spot inside her that sent her reeling, her head spinning wildly as pleasure coursed in quick electric pulses down her spin and straight into her most sensitive zones. She cried out, encouraging him to hit that spot again, and he did so, feeling his own orgasm coming dangerously close.  
  
"L-Law...a-ah...mmm...please...i-i'm going to...I can't hold it..." She trembled in pleasure, this only darkened his deepest desires, about ready to explode just from the look on her face.   
  
"(Y/n), look at me...I want to see the faces you make as I make you come undone." Law growled so huskily between his own ragged breaths, just the sound of his voice, so deep and smooth sent a sharp shock to her core. She cried out, his words doing her in, the way he said it so sexilly, she couldn't hold it back.  
  
And so, she came, gasping his name. Her walls clamping down around him forcefully, drawing out his own orgasm quite quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they both hit the brink, exploding. His warm, hot essence filling her to the brim. It was like a liquid fire settling deep within her, it felt so nice though.   
  
Pulling out of her gently, Law held her close, burrying his face in her neck and laying down on the bed. She pulled the blankets over them, and snuggled into his chest. Smiling at the sight of his many tattoos. Cracking an eye open lazily, Law looked at her expectantly.  
  
"By the way, Bepo and the others have been outside the room for quite a while."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" (Y/n) screamed in disbelief, shooting up quickly. Law stayed quiet, placing his hand on her head.    
  
"It would have killed the mood, and that'd have been lame."


End file.
